


Spa Day/Honeymoon?

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome





	Spa Day/Honeymoon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki Gets Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877963) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



Loki taking one of his ‘spa days’. This was generally inspired by Auntieomega’s [A Marvelish Romance series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/252826). Loki liked taking a spa day every once in a while. He also didn’t seem to mind who saw him nude. I also thought this might have been from Loki and Bruce’s honeymoon too. 

This is a Photoshop manip, and the only thing I added was drawing on the Loki-black hair, and some color adjustments. Thanks Mr. Hiddles for providing such a flawless canvas to work on. :) [Here's a link to my post on Tumblr, just in case.](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/138372012053/1-of-2-loki-taking-one-of-his-spa-days-this)


End file.
